Hidden
by Skylar Owens
Summary: Hello, my name is Melinda Nicole Clancy. Scene the day my twin brother and I were born our lives have been hectic. Our past, Its completed… When Eli and I were born we were twins. We were surgically separated, but that's not the story... because the next day the unthinkable happens… (not good summery) chapter 3 is we're the drama starts. Lol :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello, my name is Melinda Nicole Clancy. I am 22 years old and live in a small town called Chillicothe with my husband Jim Clancy. He is a paramedic and Firefighter at Chillicothe. I am a teacher in Chillicothe. I teach elementary school, with my twin brother Elijah James Conrad. He teaches High School History. We became teachers because, of our past. Its completed… When Eli and I were born we were Thoracopagus conjoined twins. We were surgically separated. A month after we were born the doctors told our parents there was a 64% chance we would survive the operation.  
A week later we went thru with the operation. It was successful, but then the next morning the unthinkable happened…


	2. Chapter 1

Melinda's POV: (Point Of View)

Hay, Jim what do you want for dinner? "Well … how about spaghetti," He asked. Sounds good to me. Jim walks in to the kitchen putting his arms around my waist and kissing me on the cheek. "What are you doing," He asked. While looking down at the pile of papers lying on the Kitchen table in front of me. "Papers I need to grade," I replied. Looking up and giving him a quick peek on the lips.  
"How was work today," I asked. While he sat down across the table from me. Well … it was really quite this after noon. All day we only had two calls. One was about a middle aged man in town square that got hit by a car and miraculously only broke his arm, and a kid that was being attacked by a dog but will probably only have miner bruising…. Now that I'm thinking about it I think it might have been one of you fifth grade Students. What was the kid's name? "Michel Rogers... I think, He says." grabbing the stringed noodles. Yes, Michel is one of my students he live right down the street. Why is it that all of your students live close to us, he asked?" "Not all of them do, I sigh." Fine most of them do though. "Yes, they do, I smiled."  
Speaking of students how was school today? Very, very slow Eli's fourth hour history class came to explain there around the world projects and those high schools can't stop goofing off! "Well that's what you get if you have a teacher like Eli", I laughed. Ya, I guess so, he chuckled.

Jim's POV:

Melinda's laugh is so cute and her sparkling brown eyes are even prettier they go together perfectly with her long brown curly hair. She's like an angel. I wouldn't change one thin-. Jim. "What, I say snapping out of my gaze." Do you want me to help you make dinner? "Ooo nah got it," I say.

An hour later …

Yum, that was so good! I was starving! Well yes, I would think. I could hear you stomach growling from across the room, sounded like Chewbacca, I chuckled! She blushed bright red. Sorry, she smiled looking down at her plate. "I think it's so cute when you blush, I said as I got up to take up our plates to the sink. Then she blushed and turned even redder. "So what do you want do you want to do now, I asked?" while loading the dishes in to the dishwasher? I don't know it's around 8:30 already so I should probity get ready to go to bed so I'm well rested for tomorrow's school field trip. Oho yes, I forgot about that. "Where are you going again, I asked?" To the city pool with the fourth – twelve graders. Yes, ha! Well your goanna have a LOTS and LOTS of fun. Maybe I can stop by the pool during my brake tomorrow around noon? "Yes, that will be great my class LOVES you," she laughs. "Well then I guess it's a date," I smirked walking up the stairs behind Melinda. "Yep I guess it is," She smiled looking back at me.

Melinda's POV:

(Ring, Ring, Ring.) Hay, Jim honey can you get that for me? (Ring, Ring, Ring.) Ya, (Ring, Rin-) Hello? "Yes, hold on a minute, I hared Jim say as he walked into the room." Hear Melinda it's Eli. "Ok, I sighed reaching for the phone." Hello. Hey Mel what's up? Nothing … Why? "Well … because I need to ask you a little favor, Eli said slowly." "What", I sighed. What's 12x12? We both started laving. Comedians… I laved, I really didn't kneed any think I just was board. I can see that I laved, You ready for tomorrow? Of course! He exclaimed! I get paid to swim, what's better?! Hanging with me! He chuckled at my sarcasm. True, True, well. I'm glad we had this chat. I'm going to bed. Alright, but is only 9? I state. Ya, but if I'm going to get you tomorrow, I need sleep. Alright night and before he could respond another comedic response I hung up the phone."  
"What'd he wanted this time of night, Jim asked waking in to the room combing his hands throw his wet, curly hair." Nothing he was board. Well, that's expiable. He smiled climbing in to bed after me. Good night, Jim whispers and kisses my forehead. Night, Love you, he say. Love you to, I says as my eyes start to droop, I was exhausted.  
Not long later the couple was in a pleasant sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Melinda's POV:

(Beep, Beep, Beep). Awww! I say when our alarm clock starts beeping. I reach over and turn it off. "Jim, honey, I say." It's time to wake up. I start to shake his shoulder lightly. "Uaaa! I know, he mutters in to the pillow. He slowly rolls over, getting out of bed. He walks to his closet to grab his uniform I get up and walk to the bathroom were my close for the day are already hanging from the night before. "Well at least its Friday, I mummer." T.G.I.F. he says as he walks in to the bathroom behind me. I walk over to the double skinks as Jim grabs his razor. After I'm done changing I walk back into the bedroom to retrieve my shoes and to do my hair and make up.  
Coffee? I hear Jim ask walking in to the room. "Of Corse! , I exclaim. (I'm a coffee attic.) Finishing up on my mascara." He walks by my ear and whispers happy First day of summer! "YES!, I smile." I hear Jim walkout of the room chuckling to him self… After I finish getting ready grab my purse and school bag and head down stairs.

As I descended I smelt bacon. His back was turned to me because he was at the stove cooking. This gave me the perfect chance to sneak up behind him. He was humming a happy tune, it made me smile. I walked up and grabbed him from behind. Jim jumped quickly, Spinning around wide eyed, but when he seen it was me he started chuckling with me. You scared the living Hell out of me! I started to laugh. (Who else would have grabbed him by the waist!) Really? I thought you were the strong, brave, fearless, handsome paramedic, that's never scared? He gave me a pointed look. I Don't! I mean… He stopped to think be fore lightly chuckling to him self. I guess it dose happen once a millennium. O right, I laughed. What would ever happen it hat got out to the public? By now we were both laughing extremely hard. I don't want to find out, I like my reputation just the way it is. Ok, I won't tell. You promise he asks ? Cross my heart, I say lifting my left hand to it.  
Then suddenly I hear the front door, good morning Melinda, Eli says as he walks into the kitchen. Good morning. Knock much? Jim chuckled. Zoë, Eli do you want coffee, Jim asked? Yes, please Zoë responded while Eli shook his head no. "Aunt Melinda! I get to go to the park with you and daddy, My nephew Ryan smiled!" "Yes, I heard that's grate, I said smiling back."  
"Jim are you coming to the park, Eli asked?" Yes, during my brake. Is Zoë coming? No, she frowned unlike all of you I have to work a 12 hour shift at the hospital, starting at 9. So do I at the station, Jim exclaimed! Only mine starts at 8! I'm just going on my break. Well, I got to get to the school, I say, interrupting the sibling rivalry. Turning around to Jim, grabbing my coffee and bacon, I love you and I will see you around noon. Right? Yep, He said popping the p. Love you too , he said giving me a kiss. Ok, I said grabbing my stuff. Be careful Jim, I worn looking him in the eye before I head out the door." he gives me the hands up in defence1 I will. Bye. "See you latter, Eli and Jim both say looking at each other as I close the door." My car is a sliver GMC Acadia, and I love it!  
I pulled in to the schools parking lot and get out of my car when I get to my class room I unlock the door and walk in. My classroom is clean because I am kind of a bit of a neat freak, Ha, Ha! Now all I have to do is wait in till noon to go swimming!

12:00 p.m. (noon)

Jim's POV:

Hay, Jim-bo! "Hay, Bobby, I repeated as I opened my work looker. (Bobby and I have been friends since we were like three!) So… where are you going for brake, Bobby asked? To the pool, What?! He looked up confused. The school is having a field trip. Oooo, to be with your wife. He teased. Yes, if you must know. Your obsess with her you Know, he chuckles. Huuummm lets see I'm married to her! He rolled his eyes. Sure you're her personal stocker. Bobby! Shut up! What?! It's only the truth. It is not! Is to! Is not! Is to! Good bye, See you Next shift. He chuckled. Yep, I said getting in to my black GMC Canyon.

Melinda's POV:

Ok class, no pushing, dunking, diving or running in the pool and lisson to the lifeguards, understands. Yes, Mrs. Clancy, they all say. "Now go have fun, I smile." They all screamed going in to the water. Are you going swimming? Eli asked. Yes, I think all of us are, Carla Commented.

Eli's POV:

Then out of the locker room, I see Jim walk out. I caught his eyes and gave him a look. He gave me the finger to the lips witch meant silent's. I looked over at the other teachers and they all surged. We all watched Jim quietly slip behind Melinda. What the Hell is he doing, I wonder? My question was soon answered when he grabbed her from behind. (I have to say the mixture of shock and confusion on her face was priceless, I thought it was a bad idea thou because she had a heart problem but he was a medical physician, so apparently he knew what he was doing.)  
He throw her in to the pool! When she reservist she glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. Carmon James Clancy! Everyone was dieing of laughter, including me. Are you all right I asked trying to be serious but failing miserably. It's freezing, she shrieks! Jim cracking up, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist! It was just to perfect! Was not, She puffed! Mel, your face was priceless, I chuckled still trying to catch my breath. (The one time I didn't have my video camera!)  
I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! She frowned! What did I do, I asked!? Not you, him, She points at Jim. O, Clancy, Tyler says. She won't do any thing he chuckled. Your right, Melinda smirked everyone gave her a questing glance. What, Jim asked confused? (At times I swear I could read her mind, but what the heck it was all ways fun.) Eli, and at that moment I ran behind him and shoved, but he spun around while falling back, grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in.  
Splash! Ha! Ha! This time when we reserves Melinda was the one laughing, with everyone else. Got you! Carla smiled. Ya, Ya, were even, Jim chucked. I do have to in mite that was pretty good one, Brittany Commented. Sitting next to Carla, Tyler and Samantha on the pools edge. O that's cold, Rylee shrieked! It's not that bad once you get use to it, I splashed.  
Eli. I heard my name a spun around. It was my mother-in-law and my son. Hey, little man! He jumped in to my arms. Has he had lunch? Ya, Grandmas chicken wings! He smiled. Thanks Faith. No problem, she smiled.  
Why did you skip today, Jim asked? Because I can, and your father said he needs to talk to you later. O my, alright. What times his shift over? Same as Zoë's. alright tell him I'll stop by after work, will you be there? She gave him a pointed look, of cores I have a family to feed.  
Alright, Jim looked at him watch and sighed, have to go. See you at home later, be good! Jim commanded. Melinda gave him the halo sign. Ya, whatever, he chuckled. See you all, go save people Jim! Tyler shouted and in return got a thumbs up, before he dispersed in to the looker rooms.

The rest of the school day was spent, having fun in the sun!


	4. Chapter 3

Melinda's POV:

School was really fun today. Jim stated While getting ready for work. It was, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. When do you have to leave, I ask resting my head on my hands. Five minutes. O (I don't like to stay home alone.) Why do you have to work a double today? I thought it was Wednesdays? It was, but tonight T.J. asked me to cover for him. Family reunion. By the was its only a fore hour shift. I'll be home around 2. (I frowned, I didn't want him to leave.) What did your dad want earlier? (I was trying to change the subject?) Nothing really, he was just giving me some test results on a patents Bobby and I brought in last week. Remember the 5 year old that was in that lawn mowing accident? O Yes,… why? The blood type on the kids medical files wasn't the same as the type he was tested for. So dad was thinking it was some how switched by the hospital… He stopped fiddling with the condense in his med bag and looked up at me. Sorry. I just shook my head, I hated hospitals… and as Jim says I have a good reason why. Well… I have to go he says looking at his watch. Love you, he walked over and kissed me, I cupped his face then slowly pulled away. Love you more. He chuckled, that's not possible. Do you want me to wake you up when get home? Yes, I like to know when your home. Alright. Be careful. I will, promises. He blows me a kiss as he grabs his Med Bag and walks out the door, locking it behind. I sit there for a moment, then decide to watch a movie. After some consideration I grabbed Gone With The Wind. Jim would never watch it with me because it was to sad and he thought it would buses his "ego." So I retrieved my cell phone, laptop, a bottle water and made my way upstairs.

Jim's POV:

Bobby, Mathew, Kelly, Derik and I were all playing a game of poker. Roil Flush Kelly showed. Everyone groaned, throwing there cards down. Dude that's the third time tonight, Bobby Proclaimed! Someone's luck tonight. No kidding, that was this weeks pay, Mat replied! Double or nothing? Kelly asked, while getting an evil eye from Mat. Sorry, count me out, I laugh I've already lost more then needed. At least you won a round, Derik spoke. That's when the alarm sounded.  
ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS. THIS IS DISPATCH REPORTING A FIRE AT LIVINGSTION COUNTY LIBRARY, ADDRESS 450 LOCUS ST. CHILLICOTHE MO. 64601. REPEAT A CODE 5, 450 LOCUS ST. It took about 30 seconds to get dressed. Bobby's Driving truck b-1, Kelly truck b-2, Mat back with Bobby, Derik with Kelly Bobby I'm in back, I called. Got it Clancy! They were all in place in seconds. Lets go!  
It took us less then a minute to get there because the library is only fore blocks away form the Fire Station but when we arrived at the flames were about thirdly foot high. Myself being the head Firefighter on the seen turned on the ladder, grabbed a hose and started elevating up. There was no one in the building the cops told us so our fist priority was putting out the fire and saving the surrounding buildings. We were working on the fire for about 30 minuets when my foot slipped. I reached for something, anything but just found air. Then every thing went black…

Melinda's POV:

I was asleep peacefully when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the clock on the other side of the bed. Where's Jim? I wondered I figured it was him checking in saying he would be a little late, but when I picked up the phone. This isn't his number. Who would be calling me at two in the morning? Hello? I mumbled sleepily. Hello, Melinda Clancy? A female asked. Yes. Mrs. Clancy my name is Dr. Miranda Chase, from Hedrick Medical Center in Chillicothe. We have your husband here. He was admitted at 1:27 this morning.  
Jim!? I sat up dead straight in bed. Yes ma'am Dr. Chase, said softly. Is he alright?! My eyes filling with tears. Ma'am I'm not allowed to give information out about our patents over the phone. Tears started to stream down my face. Can you come in? Yes, I'll be there right away. I hang up the phone and jump out of bed. I don't care what I'm wearing, I run down stars grab my purse and car keys and ran out the door.


End file.
